1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for cleaning prongs of forks and more particularly pertains to cleaning the prongs of forks by movement with respect to fixed bristles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cleaning devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, cleaning devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of removing dirt from articles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses many types of cleaning devices. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,895 to Colgan discloses a brush for cleaning kitchen utensils and method for making same.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,999 to Preston discloses a cleaner for forks.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,120 to Woodford discloses a comb cleaner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,670 to Facusch discloses a cleaning device.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,750 to Christopher discloses a fork and comb cleaning tool.
In this respect, the devices for cleaning prongs of forks according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cleaning the prongs of forks by movement with respect to fixed bristles.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved devices for cleaning prongs of forks which can be used for cleaning the prongs of forks by movement with respect to fixed bristles. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.